


Basking In The Silence

by Lotus_Dumplings



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Apocalypse, Childhood Friends, Crying, Deaf Character, Father Figures, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mentioned Character Death, Mentioned Characters, Muteness, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Platonic Relationships, Post-Apocalypse, Sign Language, Strangers to Friends, Strangers to Lovers, mute character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-05-15 02:48:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19286566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotus_Dumplings/pseuds/Lotus_Dumplings
Summary: The silence is everywhere and nowhere. Everything and nothing. To make a single noise is to bring death upon yourself. Antonio can't risk that, though. Not with the life of a young teenager on his shoulders.-----Multichap au, based on a Quiet Place.





	1. The House

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. This is technically my first real multichap? Damn. I do hope you enjoy!

Antonio navigated the roads, avoiding every bit of rubble. One false step, one soft crunch, and everything would be over. He'd been through this same routine many times this past few months, but it still made his stomach churn violently. It wasn't just his life on the line anymore. He had to watch over Lovino.

He glanced back to make sure said boy was keeping up with him. He rolled his eyes, signalling his was just fine. Antonio couldn't help but smile. It'd been like this since they'd existed the larger part of the city, and it wouldn't have been a lie to say it was a bit endearing. 

They continued on like that, quiet as mice. Antonio had long since discovered that their footsteps could be deafened by fabrics on the soles of their shoes, and was quick to show Lovino as soon as he'd let him. They didn't really know each other, but Antonio felt a bit glad that Lovino was growing to trust him. It was debatable whether they needed each other, but they both definitely needed the company. He was not used to it being so silent.

Lovino tapped his shoulder—three times, like usual. _'Where is this house? When will we get there?'_ he signed. 

Antonio answered the same way he always did. _'In time.'_

_'Are you sure you're friend is still even alive?'_

He froze, before shaking the thought away. Gilbert could get through something like this. There was no doubt in his mind. 

_'Positive.'_

They marched on in silence. 

Antonio looked at the shaken world before him. The wrecked houses, the abandoned scooters, the overturned cars. They'd destroyed everything, left nothing in their wake. Even the colors were replaced with the dull gray of destruction. He felt a sharp pang in his chest. 

He looked back at Lovino again, but rather than roll his eyes or throw a middle finger, he gave a dejected look. His lip was trembling, and Antonio would've been worried he might make a sound if it wasn't for the fact that he literally couldn't. Instead, Antonio bit his lip.

_'Are you OK?'_

Lovino nodded. 

_'Are you sure?'_

He looked away. _'I'm just thinking. Let's hurry up and go already.'_ Antonio didn't press any further. 

Antonio knew immediately when they were at the right house. It was one of the farthest from the city, and closest to the forest. He knew the location at heart. He had many memories of the house spanning many years. When he was younger, he'd been there all the time.

_'Does your friend know signing?'_

_'Yes. His little brother is deaf.'_

_'Is that why you're convinced he's safe?'_

_'A part of it.'_

Both of their steps began to become sloppy. They were exhausted, and though they didn't know much about the other's hardships, they'd each been through some rough shit the past few weeks. As they heard the flowing of a river—one of the only sounds they'd heard in days—Antonio made a silent promise to make sure Lovino stayed safe. No matter the cost.

They approached the front porch, trying to decipher which places were alright to step on. 

_'Be careful!'_

_'Whatever.' ___

When they finally got to the door, Antonio realized he had no clue how to signal he was out there. Gilbert didn't even know he was alive! He bit his lip. 

Lovino raised an eyebrow. _'You OK?'_

Antonio nodded, before looking under the welcome mat for a spare key. Sure enough, it was there. Like it always had been. Antonio unlocked the door and slowly opened it. 

Only to have a gun pointed in his face. His hands shot up in surrender as Lovino jumped and hid behind him, nails clawing into his arm. Antonio winced at the pain. 

_'Lud, Lud, it's me! Toni!'_ he signed, quickly running through each letter. 

The blonde blinked, lowering the rifle a bit. A part of Antonio wondered what he even planned on doing with it, but he supposed a heavy gun could have more purposes than one. Ludwig gave Lovino a quizzical look, eyebrows knit together. Lovino's nails dug deeper. 

_'Don't worry! This is Lovino.'_ He slowed down his signing at the name, before pausing to choose his next words. _'He's my friend.'_

Antonio swallowed, watching Ludwig closely. He acquiesced, putting the rifle down quietly from practice, and signaling for them to come in. Lovino was hesitant, but he followed Antonio in and shut the door. 

_'Hello Ludwig.'_ Antonio smiled, his nerves flaring. _'How are you doing? Where's Gilbert?'_

_'Fine. The incident... it caught us off guard, but we came home as quickly as possible. As for Gilbert, he's in the basement. I'm sure he'll be glad to know you're OK.'_

_'Thank you.'_ He turned to Lovino. _'Everything's gonna be alright. Just stay here.'_ The other glanced at Ludwig, trembling a bit, before looking back and nodding slowly. Antonio felt terrible.

He gave Lovino the most reassuring look he could, and threw a tiny warning glance towards Ludwig for good measure, before heading for the basement. None of the doors in the house creaked. Gilbert had always had a thing about it, and made sure to oil the hinges often. Antonio was grateful for that now as he walked down into the basement. 

Gilbert was there, sure enough. He sat at the table, eyes scrunched in concentration. His black rimmed glasses rested on his nose and his hand kept running through his pale hair. Antonio felt his heart pound against his chest. That feeling would never go away, would it? Slowly, he crept up towards him and tapped his shoulder. Gilbert turned quickly, eyes widening when he saw who it was. 

_'Are you overworking yourself again?'_ Antonio grinned.

Gilbert stood up slowly, staring down at him in shock. _'Antonio. Holy shit, you're OK?'_

_'Of course. It's gonna take a lot more than some quiet time to take me down.'_

_'Well, I suppose we've always had a few things in common.'_

Antonio fought back the strained laugh bubbling inside of his chest and pulled him into a tight hug. He was probably going to stain his shirt with tears, but he didn't care. Gilbert returned it to the best of his ability, pressing his face into his matted brown hair. He pulled away with a smile, wiping a tear from Antonio's cheek. 

_'You need to wash up. You smell.'_

* * *

It took some time for everything to adjust. Now that they weren't on the move, it seemed things started to catch up with Lovino. Every time Antonio had seen him in the first couple of days, he sat with his knees to his chest and stared at a wall. He was far off and distant, and whenever anyone approached him, he glared warning daggers at them. It hurt Antonio more than he would like to admit. 

It was odd for Antonio to be in the house mostly alone. Gilbert always seemed occupied in the basement, doing something he swore was important. Ludwig was hard to approach in general. When he wasn't preparing meals or reading, he was outside. And while that could be concerning—seeing as he had no way of being aware of the noise he made—he always came back, so it couldn't be too big a deal. 

Antonio could hear the river from the house. It was quieted by the walls, but not deafened, and something about it felt special. There wasn't much left in this quiet world, but the river continued to flow. It was something Francis would have appreciated. Had Francis made it out of the apartment. 

Eventually, Lovino stopped glaring at anyone who passed him. He didn't have the energy. He'd see Ludwig leave him some books or place meals around him, but he didn't touch either. That's when Antonio started sitting with him. 

They never really exchanged words—they never needed to—but he knew Lovino appreciated it. He knew when Lovino began to eat again, or when he began to move around more, or when he retreated to a guest room to read. But he knew most when Lovino cried. He knew most then because Lovino had trusted him enough to show him his tears. To think that a kid his age (though he claimed he was practically an adult, but Antonio had long since passed the age where sixteen was most definitely a child) had already lost so much. 

But that's exactly what they'd both needed to move on. They could never forget what was lost, but they could survive. And life began to move again. 


	2. The Jacket

The world was moving too slow. Far too slow. Lovino wanted to run off, to cover his ears and escape it all. Too many conversations sounded around him. It was too loud. Too goddamn loud. 

With three agonizingly slow taps on his shoulder, he tried to turn his head. It was just as painstaking. Now more than ever he wished he could scream. 

A hand besides him began signing, but he couldn't make out the motions. It was blurry, far away even. Like whoever was there was separated from him by miles and miles of ocean. 

Lovino woke up in a cold sweat. 

He sat up, shivering. He must've dropped his blanket in his sleep. Slowly, he pushed himself up from the bed, careful not to make the floorboards creak under him. Antonio was sleeping on the floor across the room, and he felt a bout of guilt shoot through him. He had said he didn't mind it, but Lovino didn't know if he could believe that. But he sure as hell didn't trust his own ability to read emotions, so trusting Antonio would have to do. 

He crept downstairs, looking down at the steps he needed to take to make the least amount of noise. They were painted in yellow, a precaution taken to make sure Ludwig could get through with little complication. There weren't any on the basement stairs, Lovino had noted with suspicion, but Antonio really trusted that there was a good reason, so he had no choice but to trust that as well. 

He opened the back door, taking a deep breath. It was so much clearer than the city. Feliciano would love it here. He would love the river and the books and the clear night skies. He would love Antonio as well. He just probably wouldn't be able to shut the hell up. 

He gripped the porch rail and closed his eyes. After some time at the house, he had begun to tune out the sound of the river flowing. It was just as annoying ad it was comforting after months of silence. But at least it didn't leave him alone with his cruel thoughts. The wind blew around him, sending chills up his spine. 

Someone tapped his shoulder, one singular time, and he whipped around on instinct. Ludwig shot his free hand up in surrender, though his facial expression didn't look too different from his normal blank look. Lovino's jaw tightened. That always made him nearly impossible to read, and he hated it. In his other hand, he had a jacket, and he slowly brought it up in an offer. 

_'It's cold.'_

_'I don't care.'_

_'You could get sick.'_

_'I don't care,'_ he signed again, slowly for more emphasis. Still Ludwig held the jacket out in his direction. _'What are you, my mother?'_

Ludwig tilted his head, and Lovino was a bit shocked to see a clear look of confusion across his face. _'How could I be your mother?'_

Lovino raised an eyebrow. _'Figurative language.'_ Ludwig's mouth formed a sort of 'o' shape, and he looked away in embarrassment. 

_'It's important that I keep my guests safe.'_

Lovino bit his lip, taking the jacket. _'There. You happy?'_

Ludwig looked at him expectantly. He narrowed his eyes as he slipped it on. Admittedly, it did help the cold, but hell if he was going to say that. 

_'Good,'_ Ludwig nodded to himself. _'Why are you out here so late?'_

_'That's my business.'_

_'I'm just making sure you're OK.'_

Lovino frowned. _'Don't.'_ He barely even knew him, after all! He shouldn't have been concerned with him. He didn't deserve it, anyway. 

For a moment, he thought he saw sadness flash across Ludwig's face, but before he could be sure, he was staring back at the same blank expression. _'Just come inside when you want breakfast. I'll be in the parlor.'_

Lovino blinked. He was alone again. That should've made him feel better—it always did!—but all he could feel was a sharp, undeserved remorse. 

* * *

Lovino covered his ears, trembling. Holy fuck. _Holy fuck_. He reached out to grip Feliciano's hand, only to panic more at the realization that he wasn't even fucking there. He hadn't been there in weeks! 

He'd sat there, in the same spot he had been sitting in for days, waiting. He still wasn't sure what for, though. A part of him wanted to believe his Nonno would find him, no matter how unlikely that was. Surely he couldn't find him behind a gas station counter! You had to be either really fucking optimistic or really fucking stupid to think that. 

He gasped silently, trying to get over his random bout of panic. Damn he hated them. Usually a bit of music could help, but Feliciano had forgotten to charge his headphones before all this started, long ago rendering them nothing but a useless plastic band. 

He took a deep breath. He had to move eventually. He _had_ to. He'd been telling himself that for days. Still nothing. 

He tensed up when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He wasn't even aware that he was shaking as much as he was. Slowly, he looked up through teary eyes.

He could barely see the figure above him, the concern etching that face, the way his hand was hovering over him. Lovino scooted away from it. He moved his quaking hands away from his ears slowly, wincing when he wasn't flooded by pesky everyday conversation. 

_'Go away.'_

The other blinked. _'You sign?'_

_'Go away,'_ he repeated, quicker. The man stayed planted.

_'Are you alright?'_ he said instead. 

He shook his head, lip quivering. He closed his eyes and swallowed. _'Leave me alone.'_

_'I'm sorry, but I can't leave a child out here alone.'_ He smiled, trying to assure him. Lovino felt sick to his stomach. The argument that he wasn't a child hung in his mind, but he couldn't bring himself to form the signs. 

The stranger looked at the wrappers at his feet. _'Are you hungry?'_ Lovino nodded, despite himself. The other hurried over the counter, watching his step. He reached in his bag before placing something in Lovino's hand. _'A granola bar. Not much, but it's better than nothing.'_

Lovino was distrusting, but he complied, slowly ripping open the wrapper as steady as he could. The stranger grinned, relaxing against the wall. 

_'I'm Antonio,'_ he signed slowly. 

Lovino tensed, mid-bite. _'Lovino.'_

_'Nice to meet you, Lovino!'_

_'Why?'_

_'I don't know, but it'll end up being nice!'_

Lovino frowned. He always managed to make the company of optimistic people, didn't he? He closed his eyes, sliding down against the wall. 


	3. The Music

Gilbert watched Ludwig on the couch, languidly flipping through the pages of a book. Even before all of this, he'd always felt a sort of obligation to watch him. Like if he looked away for even a moment, he'd disappear. 

He brought a cigarette to his lips, lighting it slowly. It was like that for a few moments—just a lazy morning smoke—before Ludwig turned to him with a frown. Gilbert raised a quizzical eyebrow, and his frown deepened.

_'Smoking is bad for you,'_ he signs matter-of-factly. 

_'Correct.'_

_'Why are you smoking?'_

Gilbert simply answered as he always did. _'Why not?'_

Ludwig looked as though he wanted to say something more, but he turned back to his book. Gilbert held back a sigh in the back of his throat. The boy worried far too much, even if he had reason. 

He took another drag of his cigarette. Ludwig shouldn't have to worry. That was his job, and damn him if he was just going to give it to his little brother. No one so young should have to deal with this. And he wouldn't have to for long. 

Gilbert was going to protect him if it meant his life. 

Antonio crept downstairs and Gilbert turned, catching his eyes. He knew immediately. Nightmares. Coupled with the fact that he was never much of a morning person to begin with, Antonio must've felt like complete shit. Gilbert moved a bit in the couch, offering him a cigarette. Antonio took it without question and settled next to him.

_'Where's Lovino?'_ Gilbert pointed to the backdoor. Antonio creased his brows, but he said no more, opting instead to creep a bit closer.

Gilbert swallowed, fighting to steady his beating heart. _'You're really worried about that kid, aren't you?'_

_'He's my responsibility now.'_

Gilbert nodded in understanding. _'Kids really do something to you.'_

_'I guess they do.'_ Antonio smirked. _'Say, have you gone soft?'_

_'Me? Never.'_

_'Positive? I feel like you would've been a bit more opposed to letting a stranger into your house some fifteen years ago.'_

_'Shut up.'_ Gilbert smiled. This felt familiar. The most familiar anything had been in months. _'You aren't going soft?'_

Antonio shook his head curtly. _'I was never as prickly as you to begin with.'_

Gilbert smacked his arm softly I retaliation. _'Give me a break, Toni.'_

He pretended to ponder, before grinning and shaking his head again. Gilbert rolled his eyes, passing him the ashtray. Antonio took it, and they both settled into a comfortable silence. 

Silence was never comfortable these days. It was a nice change of pace, he decided. Slowly—though definitely not because he was scared. He didn't get scared—he wrapped his arm around Antonio's shoulder.

* * *

Gilbert frowned, looking over his sketches again. It should've been simple! He should've been able to do this! He just wanted to create a simple signalling device. Was that too goddamn hard? 

He reached for his screwdriver so he could start over, only to find it wasn't there. He furrowed his brows, turning to Antonio. Sure enough, he was spinning it in his hand. 

_'Toni, I need that.'_

Antonio pouted, handing it over. _'I'm so bored. I swear, Lud pretends I don't exist and Lovi's always reading something.'_

Gilbert raised an eyebrow. _'That's my problem?'_

He nodded. _'Entertain me.'_

_'I'm sorry, I wasn't aware that you're literally six years old._

_'Gilly, please!'_

_'I have something to do.'_

_'What is it?'_

_'A thing.'_

_'What?'_

_'Antonio.'_

_'Gilbert.'_

Gilbert bit his lip. _'If I can finish this, it'll make all our lives easier. So please, trust me.'_

Antonio frowned, but he said no more. A few seconds passed, and Gilbert couldn't keep the guilt back. Finally, he caved. 

_'What do you want to do, anyway?'_

Antonio brightened. _'Dance with me! Like we used to. With Fran and Rique.'_

_'Dance? We have no music.'_

_'Who needs music?'_

_'How do you dance without music?'_

_'Like this!'_ He stood, offering his hand. Gilbert acquiesced, standing and getting into position. Or at least as close to position as he could. Antonio frowned and quickly corrected it. _'Follow my lead.'_

He moved his left foot, then his right. Gilbert followed. They moved forward. Then right. Then back. Gilbert squinted in concentration. 

Antonio tapped him lightly. _'Is it really that hard?'_ he signed, pulling his hand away. 

Gilbert shook his head. _'No. I just don't want to hurt you.'_

_'Don't worry about it! I'm tough.'_

_'Tough as a turtle shell.'_

_'Right!'_ Antonio grinned. _'But if you're worried so much, we can try this.'_ Antonio shifted and began swaying slightly. 

Gilbert rolled his eyes. So tacky. It was like some bad Junior High slow dance. Though he never did dance with anyone in Junior high. Not because he was scared—anyone who ever said otherwise was fucking stupid because that most definitely was not true under any circumstances—but because he didn't know how. Everyone made a big deal about it later, especially—

… Especially Francis. 

Gilbert looked down at Antonio. He was smiling sadly, looking off somewhere else. _'Remember when Fran insisted on teaching you how to slow dance?'_ He didn't wait for a response before signing, _'I remember being a bit jealous. Hard not to be when your two best friends are dancing to La Mer in front of you. But I'd give anything to see him here again, even if it meant watching you two dance off without me.'_

Gilbert frowned. Was Antonio crying? _'I know you miss him Toni. I miss him, too. I can't imagine,'_ he paused, reaching to wipe away one of his tears. _'I can't imagine seeing that. But even so, I wouldn't leave you behind, even if it meant getting him back. I'm glad you made it.'_

Antonio shook his head. _'We all should've made it.'_

Gilbert bit his lip. Hesitantly, he separated from Antonio, giving the most reassuring look he could. He walked back to his bookshelf, quietly looking through a box. _'I was trying to save the charge, but…'_

He walked back with an old mp3 player, slowly powering it on. Antonio sniffled and wiped his eyes with his sleeve, taking the small earbud offered to him with shaking hands. A few clicks later, and he was holding back a noise in his throat.

It was one of the first clear, meaningful things they'd both heard in months. Antonio buried his face into Gilbert chest quickly, holding back a bitter laugh.

_'You have it saved. You really are going soft.'_

Gilbert shook his head, but he left it. Instead, he wrapped his arms around Antonio and rested his chin against his hair. 

  
_La mer_  
_Qu'on voit danser le long des golfes clairs_  
_A des reflets d'argent,_  
_La mer,_  
_Des reflets changeants_  
_Sous la pluie._  


Gilbert closed his eyes as Antonio relaxed into him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It has become incredibly evident that I can't do slowburn so Lud and Lovi is like a not-really-that-slow burn while Toni and Gil are so evidently gay it hurts.


End file.
